clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
YeahHamtaro
YeahHamtaro, nicknamed HiHamtaro, is a very good drawer and a Mabel fan that is living in New Club Penguin of UnitedTerra. He is a amazing artist Appearance In 1998-2006 he had grew a blue Mohawk and had also worn purple chequered shoes and wristbands. Now he wears an orange beanie. He also wears a red T-shirt with musical notes on it with white sleeves. He had bought it during the Music Jam festival. He also wears a green silk scarf. Personality He is very nice, but will be mean if he has too. He is in love with Dot. He can be irritated sometimes. When Explorer 767 does something to him he get really angry, but comes down very fast. Unlike his X clone he does not care to play pranks, but sometimes does. Background He just moved to New Club Penguin and is very happy to be here. He became friends with Ninjinian. He also became friends with Explorer. He is one of the few people who can stand him. He is also friends with Hat Pop. Ever since he met Mabel, he has been trying to make her good. He never succeeded yet. He is happy to be in Club Penguin. When the Pie War started he tried as much as he could to stay away. That's why he wasn't in it. He joined the EPF. He is part of the Neon team but does no bad. He is the only one part of the neon team who does not make an appearance as a boss in Korobase's Adventure and Korobase's Adventure II. He only appears as a cameo. He is the only one part of the team who isn't that bad. He is really good.He has a Green Puffle name cappy because he likes to wear hats. He likes the show Hamtaro Neon Team He is part of the Neon Team and appears in Korobase's Adventure and Korobase's Adventure II as a cameo. . Ninjinian likes YeahHamtaro cookies a lot. Ninjinian asks YeahHamtaro to make them everyday.HIs team hates that he is not bad. The team tried everything to make him mean. The only good thing they like aboout him is that he tries to make Mabel good. This way Mabel will be less annouying. EPF YeahHamtaro past the test with flying colors. He loves being a Epf Member. He can be with Dot more now. He does the Field Ops everyday Involvement He is in Korobase's Adventure and Korobase's Adventure II. He is also part of the Neon Team. He makes the food. He is also part of the EPF. He is trying to make Mabel good. he is also trying to make to get everyones signature from the EPF Tails6000 the Fighters He appears as a unlock able character in this game. He has average stats. He attacks by punching and kicking. He can also take a sled and sled over a character. He is unlocked by beating sonic and wings 10 times each on hard. Trivia * He appears in Tails6000 the Fighters . * He is part of the Neon Team. * He is love wit Cadence. See also * Explorer 767 * Ninjinian * Hat Pop Category:Characters Category:Penguins